The invention relates to an electrical connector assembly that permits multiple transceiver modules to be arranged in a high-density package.
Various international and industry standards define electrical connectors and transceivers that are used to interface communications equipment and devices for networking applications. One type of transceiver developed by an industry consortium is known as a small form-factor pluggable (SFP) transceiver. This transceiver comprises a module having a plug-in portion which mates with a host connector that is mounted on a circuit board. The host connector resides within a cage that provides shielding against electromagnetic interference (EMI). The cage, which is significantly larger than the host connector, is dimensioned to receive and guide the transceiver module into mating connection with the host connector. Thus, the cage and the host connector together comprise a receptacle for an individual transceiver module.
Each transceiver module is a discrete unit, and a plurality of these modules can be plugged into a respective plurality of transceiver receptacles on a circuit board. Since it is desirable for electronic equipment to be compact, there is a need to minimize the space required to mount a plurality of transceiver modules in such equipment.
It is an object of the invention to provide multiple transceiver receptacles in a compact package.
It is another object of the invention to simplify the installation of multiple transceiver receptacles in electronic equipment.
These and other objects are accomplished by an electrical connector assembly according to the invention.
The invention is an electrical connector assembly that comprises an intermediate circuit board having first and second transceiver receptacles mounted on respective opposite sides of the board. Each of the first and second transceiver receptacles includes a host connector disposed within a shielding cage. The host connector is electrically connected to the intermediate circuit board and is configured for electrically mating with a respective transceiver module, and the shielding cage is configured to receive and guide the respective transceiver module into mating engagement with the host connector.
According to another aspect of the invention, a plurality of first transceiver receptacles are mounted on one side of the intermediate circuit board, and a plurality of second transceiver receptacles are mounted on the other side of the intermediate circuit board. The shielding cages of the first and the second transceiver receptacles are spaced-apart from each other by gaps, and an electrically conductive bezel spacer is disposed in the gaps.